Numerous manual, hand held tools for cutting industrial fabric or similar material have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,116, U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,192, U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,824, U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,102, U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,075, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,289, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,936, U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,924, U.S. Pat. No 6,684,512, and U.S. Pat. No 6,938,292. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,116 discloses a fabric cutting tool. A fabric cutting tool comprising an elongated shank curved and bifurcated at one end and a handle on the other, the bifurcated end having a spring loaded rotary cutting blade rollingly mounted between the bifurcation, a protective shield of the blade, a pair of guide wheels for assisting in the cutting, and a foot plate providing a cutting surface for the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,192 discloses a material cutting device comprised of channel means of a pair of longitudinal portions arranged in a spaced relationship to provide a narrow longitudinal slot there-between, a vertical plate of a thickness substantially equal to the width of said slot and height substantially greater than the depth of said slot having two inclined downwardly inwardly converging cutting edges extending downwardly into the slot and converging at a portion that emerges from the underside of said channel means, oppositely extending lower surface anti-friction means normally attached to the two surfaces of said vertical plate at a portion emerging from the underside of the channel means, at least two upper surface anti-friction means located on each side of said vertical plate and making contact with the upper surface of the channel means astride the two points defined by the intersection of the cutting edges of such vertical plate and plane of the upper surface of said channel means, resilient means interposed between each of the anti-friction means on at least one side of the channel means and said vertical plate to cause all anti-friction means to grip their respective sides of the channel means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,824 discloses a knife with multiple roller wheels comprising an elongate hollow housing adapted to be held and operated by one hand. The housing has a first end with a slot and an opposite second end. A knife blade is provided having a structure for retractably extending the knife blade from the slot in the first end of the housing to trim a window screen. Two roller wheels are provided. A facility is provided for rotatably supporting in a spaced apart relationship the two roller wheels. An assembly pivotally connects the supporting facility to one side of the housing adjacent to the second end. A stop member supports the supporting facility in a stationary position, so that one of the roller wheels will extend beyond the second end of the housing to install the window screen in a window screen frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,102 discloses a fabric cutter for cutting the back of a pile fabric comprising a cutting blade, a main vertical plate having a recess therein to receive said cutting blade and having a portion extending into said recess at its bottom and forming an abutment to support said cutting blade, said main plate having a portion extending forwardly of said abutment, said forwardly extending portion having a bottom surface in a horizontal plane above said abutment to ride on the back of the fabric being cut, means to guide the cutter vertically consisting of a horizontal plate secured to and extending laterally from the lower portion of the main plate and extending rear-wardly from said recess, the bottom surface of said horizontal plate being in the same horizontal plane, means to guide the cutter horizontally consisting of a portion of said main plate extending rear-wardly of said abutment, and a second vertical plate attached to said main plate and partially covering the recess in said plate, a portion of said second vertical plate extending forwardly of said recess wholly above the bottom surface of the forwardly extending portions of the main plate, whereby the portions of the horizontal plate and the main plate to the rear of the recess guide the cutter both vertically and laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,075 discloses a bi-directional carpet trimmer and tucker tool having recesses receiving blades in a generally horizontal or slightly angled orientation. The blades and recess have a structure to inhibit rotational and translational movement of the blades in the tool. The tool has a trailing guide engaging trailings trimmed from an edge of carpet to be tucked. The trailings guide moves the trailings away from at least one tucking wheel along a path generally between a handle and the at least one tucking wheel. This guiding operation inhibits interference of the trailings with tucking and trimming operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,289 discloses a rotary cutter which includes an elongated handle having a gripping portion connected to a platform having a peripheral edge. A generally circular blade is rotatably mounted on a shaft extending through an aperture formed in the platform. The cutter also includes a blade guard having an accurate portion. The guard is rotateable by the user to expose the cutting edge of the blade prior to using the cutter.
U.S. Pat. No 4,001,936 discloses a carpet cutter to cut any excess edge of a carpet to suit the size of a room. It includes a bed plate to be slid on the carpet, a guide plate at front of the bed plate to be pressed against the wall, a slanting blade mounting plate in the rear of the guide plate, a pair of blades mounted on the blade mounting plate, and a pair of pressure rollers disposed outside of the blades for pressing down the carpet against the floor just before cutting. The clamping nuts of the blades are tightened in reverse direction to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,924 discloses a cushion back carpet cutting tool. The tool includes a leading edge on the center plate that opens the adjacent rows of tufts in the carpeting, three blades for cutting the carpeting between adjacent rows. The leading edge has an angle of less than 90 degrees from the horizontal and is rounded in shape to prevent loop or woven carpeting from catching on the tool. The blades are kept in place at an angle of between 15 to 25 degrees from the bottom edge of the tool which results in a smoother cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,512 discloses a rolling device for cutting sheet material including a planar body member supported vertically on wheeled axles oriented perpendicularly to the vertical planar body member. The planar body member includes a cutting notch and a contained cutting blade member with a cutting edge exposed within the cutting notch. A handle member is secured to the planar body member and extends upwardly opposite the wheeled axles. A crossbar can be attached to the handle member. A user grasps the handle member, or crossbar, and rolls the planar body member forward on the wheeled axles to cut a sheet of material passing into the cutting notch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,292 discloses a bi-directional carpet trimmers and tucker. The trimmers may be adjusted or sized to trim the carpet edge to the correct length for tucking. At least two trimmers are provided, one for each direction of operation. The height offset of the trimmers above the carpet trimmer and tucker baseplate may be fixed or may be adjustable to allow for variances in carpet thickness and different depths of the trucking trough. Guides extend from the trimmers to slidingly or rollingly engage the wall or baseboard and to orient the trimmers. The trimmer blades are oriented horizontally. The invention also includes a retrofit trimmer for existing carpet tuckers. The retrofit kit comprises a replacement handle, or grip, with integral or attachable trimmers extending to align with the wheels of existing 3-wheeled carpet trimmers.